Full Metal Panic! A New Comrade
by Meechums
Summary: Can Tessa use her sensuality to woo the new guy for some information? Possibly. Fall for him in the process? Possibly. But what about Sousuke? Will she finally give up on him? Takes place after the events of TSR. R&R Thanks. TessaxOC.
1. Friend or Foe?

**Full Metal Panic!**

**A New Comrade**

Disclaimer: I don't own FMP or any characters aside from Runako...blah blah blah

A/N: Re-uploaded. Thanks for the help Armydude, It's appreciated.

Chapter 1  
Friend or Foe?

Monday  
08:00hours/8:00AM  
Tokyo Standard Time

The ringing of a cell phone sounded through the murmur and babble of the students in classroom 2-4 and for once it wasn't the catastrophe prone young soldier named Sagara Sousuke.

"Hello?" Eri Kagurazaka answered her cell phone. "A new transfer student?" She began to pace "My class is nearly full principal...What...He's already here? Send him in," She sighed.

The sliding door of the classroom opened. A young man entered and stood next to Eri. He appeared to be around 16 and was about 5'6. He had an average physique, not lean as Sousuke, but not pudgy either. The student had long, black hair that accentuated his face, bangs on the sides, drawing attention to his cheekbones. His skin was a dark shade of mahogany. None of the students noticed his arrival. They were all talking about what happened on last night's reality shows and other miscellaneous gossip.

"Excuse me," Ms. Kagurazaka said mildly, to no avail. "Excuse me students," She said more stern than before. The students still roared above her voice. "Hey, Listen up," Eri shouted. The class quieted and everyone sat in their seats. "Thank you. We have a new transfer to Jindai High," Eri exchanged whispers with the student beside her. "Please introduce yourself."

"I would rather not." The transfer student said, shifting his black retinas to his new teacher.

"No need to be shy, go ahead," Ms. Kagurazaka told him.

"My name is Runako Afriston," He turned to his classmates. "You can call me Rune."

A few of the female classmates swooned. Some only rolled their eyes. The men placed their heads on their desks simultaneously, preparing themselves for the lengthy ritual that was about to begin.

"Kana...Hey, Kana" Kyouko Tokiwa whispered, jabbing her friend with a pencil. Trying to get her attention.

"What's up, Kyouko?" The blue-haired class representative, Kaname Chidori whispered.

"The new student is kinda cute, in an 'I just don't wanna leave him alone' kind of way, huh?" Kyouko said. Her expression unreadable behind her glasses. "Not that I wanna go out with him or anything."

"Sure Kyouko, whatever you say," Kaname looked to the front of the class giving Runako's introductory ceremony her complete undivided attention.

"Age, hobbies, likes, dislikes?" Eri continued to interrogate him.

"16, I read a lot," Rune vented his frustrations with a long, exasperated, sigh. "I dislike telling people about myself, and I'd like to sit down. What was it?" He searched the confines of his mind for his new teacher's name. "Ms. Kagurazaka," A few of the male students snickered.

"Very well," She said, irritated by his blatant sarcasm on his first day. Eri scanned the classroom for an empty seat. The only desk available was next to Sousuke. "You may, sit next to Mr. Sagara," She gestured toward Sousuke. Seeing the glint in his eyes Eri quickly followed her last statement. "Please refrain from assaulting your new neighbor Sousuke...Even if I would enjoy it," She mumbled the last part of her comment.

"Yes Ma'am!" Sousuke stood quickly and saluted again. 'I should know not to salute by now.' Sousuke thought. A few students laughed.

Rune sat in his assigned seat, next to the Sagara. Class began. He wasn't sure, but Rune felt like he was being observed. He began to pay more attention to his surroundings, rather than the English lesson that was being preached. Had it not been for his excellent peripheral vision, Rune wouldn't have noticed Sousuke studying him. Rune returned the favor whilst appearing interested in the English class.

'Something about him doesn't sit well with me' Sousuke thought. 'I can't quite put my finger on it though. His knuckles and palms look rough, possibly trained in hand to hand combat.'

"...why don't I allow you to answer translate this paragraph Mr. Afriston?" Ms. Kagurazaka's voice distracted Sousuke, interrupting his assessment of his new classmate. She pointed to the excerpt of a book that she had written on the white board. "Read this paragraph please."

Rune slowly rose. "Of course Edward and Alice weren't really related (in Forks the story was that all the Cullen siblings were adopted by Dr. Carisle Cullen and his wife, Esme, both plainly too young to have teenage children), but their skin was precisely the same pale shade, their eyes had the same strange golden tint,"

Sousuke resumed his evaluation, 'note to self: he's fluent in English.'

Rune continued in the same melancholic voice as before, "with the same deep, bruise-like shadows beneath them."

"Well read Mr. Afriston. Have a seat." Eri said. "Have you taken English before?"

Runako sat in his desk. "English is my first language, Japanese is my second." He answered matter-of-factly.

"I see." Eri then motioned to another student to resume where Rune left off.

'What a show off' Kaname thought. "If he's so good at English, he could be a little more enthusiastic to have the teacher call on him." She said to herself.  


* * *

Monday  
3:00pm/15:00hours  
Tokyo Standard Time

The final school bell of the day rang. Kaname was ecstatic. She had dinner plans with Kyouko, Ren, and Sousuke at one of the more trendy restaurants in Tokyo. Kaname grabber her books, messenger bag and cell phone, and rushed out of the door. It was three, their dinner reservations were at seven tonight. That meant she had enough time to get home, finish her homework, freshen up, and meet with her friends at the rendezvous point of central station. As Kaname exited the school, and turned the corner, she saw Sousuke.

"Kaname, we need to talk," Sousuke approached her.

"About what?" Kaname said

"About our dinner arrangements tonight with your friends," Sousuke began. "I've been ordered..."

"Damnit Sousuke, you better not be trying to cancel," Kaname began to tremble, not out of fear, or pain-not her pain at least, rather the pain she was about to inflict upon Sousuke.

Sousuke struggled to finish his sentence, "I've been ordered to return to the Da Danaan for a sortie in the Middle East, I should be back on..."

Before Sousuke had the chance to complete his statement, Kaname's signature halisen struck his forehead nearly knocking him to the ground. He winced in pain, but his lips remained moving. "As for our new student, I would prefer you didn't spend time with him while I was away."

"Look Sousuke," Kaname balanced her hand on her hips. "I can hang out with whomever I choose, and I think I just might invite Runako to dinner to take your spot there. The reservations are for four."

"I don't like the way he acts in class Kaname," Sousuke stood at attention. "I haven't had enough time to acquire information on him. So please, stay away."

Runako was walking in Kaname and Sousuke's direction. He unbuttoned his school jacket, all with the exception of the one button at the top. He wore his coat in a cloak like fashion. His arms moving at his sides, they were free from his jacket sleeves. When he grew near Kaname yelled his name.

"Yes?" Rune walked within average conversation volume range.

"Hi, I don't think we've met. I'm Kaname Chidori, your class representative." Kaname changed her tone to be more cheerful than when she was speaking to Sousuke. "Some friends and I were going to dinner and Sousuke here can't make it, I was wondering if you would like to come."

Sousuke glared.

"Sure. Time? Place? Formality?" Rune asked with genuine interest, ignoring Sousuke's stare.

"Tonight at seven we are meeting at central station. You don't have to get too dressed up, it's just casual."

"At seven then." Runako walked the rest of his way home.

Kaname turned to Sousuke, "I can take care of myself. You come back home in one piece." She poked out her tongue and the two walked to their apartments.

"If he tries anything funny let me know," Sousuke said through tightly clenched teeth. "I will kill him."


	2. Kades

A/N: Thanks for the review(s). Still looking for more feedback on how I can better myself as a writer. R&R =)

Monday  
7:00 pm  
Tokyo Standard Time  
Central Station

Rune walked to central station alone. It was his first outing since he returned to Tokyo and made it his primary residence. The last time he walked to Central Station it was with his parents. It seemed so large back then. Rune was amazed by how much smaller it looked. Both street sides were littered with specialty shops, bakeries, and pachinko parlors. There were so many people, too many people. Rune had to struggle his way through them all to escape the neon illuminated street. 'They're going to make me late' Rune thought and walked faster. He absolutely hated late people, and hated being anything less than five minutes early to social gatherings. Rune scolded himself for not owning a larger selection of casual clothing. He lost track of time trying to decide what to wear. He settled on a royal blue tee shirt, exposed by an unbuttoned white dress shirt, and some loose fitting, blue jeans, his favorite black digital watch, and sunglasses with black frames and black lenses. Rune walked onto the escalator that would take him to his platform. When he stepped off he saw Kaname and two other young ladies.

"Sorry I'm late," Rune apologized, and sightly bowed his head. "I didn't account for the large amount of people hindering my arrival." He lied.

"No problem, you're only a minute late," Kaname approached him. She was wearing a lightweight, orange summer dress, and a concealing overcoat. Her hair laid down her back. "Sunglasses at night?"

"They work for me," Rune said.

"Let me introduce you to everyone," Kaname walked to her other friends, Rune followed her. "This is Kyouko. Kyouko, Rune."

"Hiya, Rune, nice to meet you." Kyouko extended her hand. She wore blue jeans and a red and white long sleeved shirt. Her earrings resembled small wind chimes, and her glasses shone in the fluorescent lighting.

"...and Ren." Kaname pointed to the taller, more slender girl.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." Ren said. She wore an emerald green knee-length skirt and matching top. Her purple hair also ran down her back.

"The feeling is mutual." Rune said, and shook both their hands. The sound of the monorail train roared. The train stopped at the platform. "Just in time."

* * *

Monday  
8:00 pm  
Tokyo Standard Time  
Kades

"Wow, it's nice here," Kyouko said.

"I'll say," Kaname agreed.

"I'll go check us in. Who's name are the reservations under?" Rune asked. "Kaname?"

"Yeah, they're undermine. We should be somewhere in the front." Kaname walked to the server's podium before Rune had the chance.

"How may I help you miss?" The server said. "Reservations?"

"Yeah, for Kaname Chidori," Kaname turned to her friends and smiled. Then looked at the server again.

"Party of four?"

"Yes."

"Right this way."

Kade's was more sophisticated than trendy. The tan walls were adorned with various intricate decorations. The lighting was beautiful. Gold chandeliers hung over every table. The booths were tall, had their own doors, providing some degree of privacy, and windows to look outside the restaurant. The tables were sandalwood; polished and stained. People in the front were dressed in jeans and plain shirts. Kaname hadn't lied about the casual part. In the back of the restaurant, the people were dressed more formally in tuxedos and three piece suits. There was a semi-classical/rock band playing on the stage in the center of the restaurant. The speakers in the booths played the music the band played.

The four students followed the server. People looked at Rune, feeling some sort of scorn for him showing up here dressed like that. Their eyes trailed, and judged the quartet. 'These dogs need to learn their place,' Rune thought.

Along the way, a middle aged man sipped his drink and silently stared at Kaname, who had removed her concealing overcoat upon her entrance to the restaurant. His wife scolded him by throwing her tequila sunrise from her brightly colored glass into his eyes. The man screamed in pain. Luckily for him Kaname hadn't noticed his perversion, otherwise the situation would have ended much worse. The server leading Kaname, Kyouko, Ren, and Rune stopped at a booth in the back of the restaurant.

"Your seats," the man said in an Italian accent.

"I thought we were supposed to be seated in the front." Kaname argued.

"These seats are much better." The server continued. "There is champagne chilling in the cooler," He winked at Kaname. "All of the improved accommodations are on the house."

"Thanks." They all said in unison.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," the server left the booth.

The four of them entered the booth.

"Haha, Kana you got us better seats" Kyouko laughed. "You should have seen the way that man looked at you."

"Eh? Who?" Kaname was confused.

"The waiter. He was drooling you ever since you stepped through the door." Kyouko jeered.

"It's true." Ren agreed.

"I'm sure he was just being nice." Kaname said

The booth door opened, the server reappeared. "Here are your menu's, I hope the champaign is to your liking."

"We cant drink it, we're only seventeen." Kaname said.

"Oh really? You could've fooled me. I'm Kevin by the way." He distributed the menus.

"Yep, only 17 sir." Kyouko said.

"Then you don't mind if I take the champagne?" Keven reached into the cooler and removed two of the three bottles of champaign.

"Leave it," Rune interrupted. "I'll drink it."

"Okay, don't kill yourself kid. This stuff is pretty potent." Kevin stood. "Do you guys know what you want? Or do you need a minute."

"I'm ready, what about you guys?" Kaname asked.

"I'm ready." Kyouko replied.

"Me too." Ren said.

"As am I." Rune answered.

"I'll have the Chicken Alfredo." Kaname told Kevin.

"And for you?" Keven glanced at Kyouko.

"Calimari please." Kyouko said.

Following the clockwise rotation, Ren answered next. "A seafood medley, thank you"

"10 ounce filet mignon." Rune poured himself a glass of champagne.

"Okay, I'll be back" Kevin turned and left.

Fifteen minutes later, Kevin returned with the entree's.

"Here you are, and here's the check." Kevin placed a small leather booklet onto the table. "If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask." He smiled and left.

The three teenage girls talked for an hour. Rune sat, sipped his champagne, and zoned out. They all giggled. Rune checked his watch and looked out the window. It was raining now. He was glad one of the seldom times he listened to his mother paid off. She told him to always have an umbrella. His only worry was if everyone could fit under it. Suddenly, Rune was interested in the conversation taking place before him.

"...no it isn't Kana. Your dress isn't too revealing." Kyouko argued with Kaname.

"Yeah it is Kyouko. Right Ren?" Kaname turned to face her.

"Um," Ren hate to be put in the middle, so she inadvertently changed the target of the question. "lets ask Rune, he's a guy."

The three young women stared at him, awaiting his answer. He said nothing.

"So you mean to tell me that you don't think this is showing too much skin Rune?" She pointed to her chest; cleavage more specifically, asking him to look.

Rune caught an eye full of her bust. "Uh...no?" Rune felt his face begin to tingle from the blush. He turned his head. "Hmph."

"It looks like it is showing a little too much Kaname." Ren laughed. "Look at Rune, that's the most uneasy I've seen him all day."

Kyouko laughed. "Lets keep him on the ropes." She thought of another question to ask the embarrassed man. "If you had to go out with one of us, who would it be?"

"Um..." Rune was speechless. His movements becoming more and more clumsy. He gave up on trying to eat his steak while maintaining his calm. With the given circumstance, he was likely to accidentally cut off his finger.

"You know, to be so cold to other people, you're pretty easy to fluster," Ren giggled.

"Don't pay any attention to them." Kaname laughed at the awkward expression on runes face. "Aside from reading, what else do you do?"

"I work a great deal of my time, usually on the computer." Rune said. Simply '_working on his computer,' _was an understatement.

"Don't pay any attention to them." Kaname said. "Where did you live before you moved to Japan?"

"North Dakota in the United States." Rune answered truthfully.

"Your parents moved out here too?" Kaname was intent on learning something about the Runako.

"No, I couldn't take anymore of the constant nagging, so I left home. My parents still live in North Dakota."

"Wow. So you left, just like that?" Kyouko was amazed. "...and you live in a completely different country, all alone?"

"Pretty much."

"Anyway, it is too revealing. It's a pretty dress, but I'll have to sew it so that the world enjoys it, and not my body." Kaname looked at her watch. "It's getting pretty late, pay the bill and get out of here."

"So, we going dutch?" Kyouko asked. Her hand entered her purse.

"Don't worry about it, I got it," Rune grabbed the leather booklet. Then reached into his back pocket for his wallet. "Wow, you guys ate a lot."

"...was that a joke?" The three women looked at him again. All traces of the jovial conversation disappeared.

They glared at Rune. He shuddered. "yeah..."

"You don't have to do this Rune, I want to pay for my share." Kaname said, emphasizing the "want".

"People in hell want ice water. Don't worry about it. If I allowed you to pay for dinner that you enjoyed with me." Rune placed elven thousand yen into the envelope. "Just consider it thanks for inviting the new guy out."

"Thank you." Ren Kaname and Kyouko said.

"Here's my umbrella, I'll meet you guys outside in a minute." Rune left the table.

The three juniors of Jindai walked outside. Rune delivered the leather book to Kevin personally. He wanted to avoid any conflict; hes experienced it too many time in the past. Rune tossed it to Kevin "Keep the change." and walked outside.

* * *

The umbrella was big enough for the three women. They tried to force Rune under the umbrella, but he refused.

"Help! Please, somebody!" An unknown feminine voice squealed.

A heads up display appeared on the lenses of Runako's sunglasses. A voice filled his ear piece that was cleverly integrated into the hooks on the frames of the glasses.

"A distress call has been recognized." Another feminine voice entered his ears. This one however, was not pleading, but full of authority. "Make a right into that alley, if you plan on doing something about it. I don't remember seeing you arm yourself before you left home." She laughed.

"Rachel...I thought I told you to be on stand by." Rune whispered. "Always comedy with you. These girls don't know exactly who I am, not yet anyway, and I'd prefer it to stay that way...for the time being."

"Did you guys hear that?" Kaname turned her head in the direction of the sound.

"I..I..did," Kyouko shivered.

"Hmm, I think this is the perfect opportunity to test those moves master sensei taught me." Meech muttered into the microphone located on the bridge of his glasses. "Stay close you guys. Follow me. I'll handle it."

"Whatever, just don't get yourself killed." Rachel said. "As your A.I. I can only advise you to stay safe. Don't expect me not to help though. And by the way, 'stand-by' doesn't mean 'power down'."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Rune smiled.

"O..kay..." Kyouko was obviously afraid of what may happen.

"Alright, I won't argue with you." Kaname closed the distance between Rune and herself.

The four of them entered the alley. Twenty feet away were three middle aged men, circling their prey: the young woman sprawled on the ground. The damsel looked to be around seventeen. Her shirt ripped, fabric in the hands of the men. It was obvious what they were after, and it definitely was not the diamond studs the girl wore in her ears.

The HUD in Runes glasses was being flooded with information. Rachel determined the threat level of the thugs by calculating their muscle mass, power, and armaments. She added that information to the lenses in cyan. "That guy on the right has a bat." Rachel pointed out the obvious.

"No shit," Rune sarcastically stated. "Hey! You deviants, let that woman go. If you want a true prize, come try pulling that shit with me." Rune steadied himself.

The three thugs turned in acknowledgement. "You think you can stand up to us?" The thug with the bat laughed. "What are you, five?"

"Look, he brought desert," Another one said. "Lets get rid of this kid and take his sweethearts."

"Bring it." Rune pointed his index and middle fingers and repeatedly relaxed and flexed them in a taunt.

"Rune, there are three of them," Kaname sounded worried. "what are you going to do?"

The three thugs charged Rune. The one with the baseball bat swung it. Rune ducked and smirked. Rune shaped his hands like a claw and hit him in his left thigh. Quickly, the contact could not have been more than a split second. The thug fell, strangely grabbing his chest in pain, instead of his leg.

"Not bad." Rachel commended him. "Don't get too lax though."

The other two thugs wanted revenge for their fallen ally. One pulled back his sleeve, revealing a dagger. The other ran away after seeing his boss so easily defeated. Rune strafed slowly and deliberately. The thug did the same.

"That looks sharp Rune." Rachel had a knack for pointing out the obvious. "Now! His balance is placed entirely on his right leg, strike him from the left. Go!"

Rune did exactly as she said. The thug could not counter attack fast enough. Rune struck him in his solar plexus with the same gentle, claw like strike he hit the first thug with. The thug fell.

"My ankles! What the hell did you do?" The thug agonized. "You bastard!"

"Hidden style, old ass moves." Rune said joked, laughing to himself. "This isn't me, I don't know why I sat and learned it." He muttered so low no one else could hear. Then dusted off his coat.

Amazingly, Rune finished the rapists unscathed. He dialed three digits and raised his cell phone to his ear.

"That was...awesome!" Kyouko cheered. "What are you doing?"

"Calling an ambulance to pick these guys up." Rune said.

"Quick Rune! Behind you." Rachel screamed.

Warning alarms blared in Runes ears. The thug with the bat found the strength to stand. He raised his baseball bad and hit Rune in the back of his neck with such and intensity that would be strong enough to injure a full grown elephant. Rune fell to the ground unconscious.

"C'mon, lets go!" The leader of the thugs ran away out of desperation. The other goon followed.


	3. Afriston? It Does Ring A Bell

Tuesday  
12:00am  
Tokyo Standard Time  
Kaname's Apartment

"Okay guys, I didn't have a problem when you guys asked me to carry him." Kaname yelled and paced circles around her dining room table. "I even fronted his fare for the train ride here. But why the hell does he have to stay here!?" She shouldn't have yelled; complaints from her neighbors were sure to be brought to her attention by her landlord the next morning.

"Well...we checked his bag, wallet, and pockets, but we couldn't find his address." Ren was caught off guard by Kaname's sudden outrage. Her voice lowered. "...And your house is the closest to the station so..."

"My parents would totally freak out!" Kyouko said honestly, bouncing out of her chair. "I'm sure it'll be fun Kana. Just think of it as a slumber party...with an unconscious guy on your couch...that could possibly be...An axe murderer!"

All of the women looked at Rune. He slept silently on the couch. Still completely out cold. He did not even move when Kyouko loudly made her ignorance known or Kaname vented her frustrations via her mouth. The tan face towel Kaname placed under his injury was damp with blood. Despite being smacked with an aluminum baseball bat, he was unscathed. Rune's hair was mussed messily around his face, his white dress shirt was damp with mud that splashed onto him when the assailants fell to their knees, demanding to know what witchcraft he used to easily defeat them.

"He fought really well though." Kaname revistited the fight in her mind. "For a person he didn't even know."

"Yeah." Ren and Kyouko agreed.

"Why did he have to be so nice and call those guys an ambulance though?" Kaname questioned. "First he beats them up, then he tries to help them recover." She shrugs and looks to her friends. "Maybe nice guys do finish last in this world."

"It isn't right, I know." Ren shook her head and sighed. "That's how it happens sometimes."

"Wow, we need to go home and get some sleep," Kyouko reminded and placed her hand on the door nob that would lead to the brisk, cool breeze of the apartment buildings hallway. "you can stay at my house if you want Ren. I think Kaname wants to be alone with her guest." She giggled. "Sousuke won't be happy about this."

Ren gathered her belongings and walked to the door. "Good night Kaname, Rune." The duo departed.

'Why couldn't Sousuke have been there, then they would have begged to live.' Kaname silently let her mind wander. 'Sousuke.'

"I guess he's not completely useless without a sword." Rachel said, switching off the speakers in Rune's sunglasses. "Still, I did warn him. I'll wake him later, he's in a rather favorable position." She laughed. "He got to the girl's apartment on the first date. So what if it's after he got his ass whooped for being the 'nice guy'. I'll tease him about it later. I need to catch some shut eye too. Going into stand by in three...two...one." Rachel went to "sleep."

Kaname arose. She went to her closet and grabbed a thick blue cotton blanket from her closet and returned to Rune. Kaname draped the blanket over him. 'It would suck if he caught a cold.' She thought. Kaname then retrieved one of her four pillows from her bedroom. She lifted his head and placed her hand on his neck. 'Good, the bleeding stopped.' Kaname placed the pillow where Rune's head had been just a few seconds earlier, then gently set him down. She yawned and went back to her bedroom, closing her door. 'Sousuke...'

* * *

Monday  
3:00pm  
Pacific Standard Time  
Tuatha de Danaan

The militarily advanced war submarine ascended the subzero waters of the pacific at a 45 degree angle. The Tuatha de Danaan surfaced from the turquoise ocean to blue sky. The two plates atop the Danaan opened to reveal a flight deck. Three helicopters arrived from the west, all carrying precious cargo. Two choppers held two M-9 Gernsbach, the standard issue arm slave of the mercenary organization known as Mithril. The second contained the one and only Arbalest ARX-7, and the personnel that accompanied these mechs into combat.

"Damn, I didn't have a problem with the mission, it was pretty damn easy." Sergeant Kurz muttered, the scent of beer on his breath. "But when they made us fly past the Danaan aaaall the way to the States was hell."

"Shut the fuck up." Sergeant Major Melissa Mao spat. "They might make us fly back to Turkey if you keep bitching."

Sousuke absently stared at his white mech. His black and blue combat suit shook, showing his worry.

"Sousuke whats up with you?" Kurz Weber ran his hand through his blond hair. His blue eyes seeking awkwardly seeking answer.

"He's worried about Kaname I bet." Mao hit the nail on the head. "What is it this time?"

"We recently received a new exchange student." Sousuke said. "Something about him I don't like. He has an average build, calloused hands, and is surprisingly graceful in his movements..." Sousuke rattled off his list of observations. "I had to cancel dinner with Kaname because of the mission."

"Uh oh sis, Sergeant oblivious here is in a lot of trouble." Kurz chuckled.

"Quiet, let him finish." Mao shook her head. Her short black hair hung freely along her face.

Sousuke continued. "She invited the new student to replace me...Runako Afriston." Sousuke clenched his fists. "Even after I expressed my severe objection. I cannot call her because it is late in Tokyo, and Kaname would be upset if I woke her." Sousuke continued. "She can be very moody when she does not get her rest."

The three transport helicopters landed on the Tuatha de Danaan's exposed upper flight deck. The three man Urzu team disembarked. Captain Teletha Testarossa and Commander Mardukas awaited them a few feet away from runway one. "Tessa" was dressed in her orange captain uniform, consisting of an orange blazer and skirt, and various medals and decoration. Mardukas wore his tan uniform with more medals than one could count. His signature "TDD-01" cap sat proudly atop his head.

"Mr. Sagara!" Tessa yelled and ran to the three tired soldiers. Mardukas followed slowly.

Sousuke snapped to attention and formed a salute. "Captain!"

Mao and Weber mirrored Sousuke's movements half heartedly.

"You can call me 'Tessa' Sousuke. It's alright." Tessa remembered who she was talking to and corrected herself. "That's an order."

"Ungh, Tessa I'm going to my room." Mao said and walked drowsily toward the crew elevator.

"Ya babe, me too." Kurz waved ran to catch Mao.

"Sousuke, come, quickly." Tessa grabbed Sousuke's hand and ran fervently to the door that said "stairs".

Tessa ran full throttle, but as a result of his military training, Sousuke easily kept up. Somehow, a fruit fly made its way onto the sub and landed on the concrete. Unnoticeable, even if one stood over it. Tessa ran, and tripped over the fruit fly, killing it (A memorial service was held later that day =P). Sousuke acted on pure reflex. He interposed himself between the Captain and the concrete floor of the flight deck. They hit the ground, Tessa landing on top of Sousuke. However, with Tessa's terrible coordination, her food clipped the carcass of the deceased insect and caused the two to roll. They stopped and no one had been hurt. Sousuke was on his hands and knees over Tessa. Her face grew red. "Mr. Sagara...not here." She put her hand to her face.

"No, Sergeant, not here." A stern masculine voice said above him. "Not ever if I have my way."

Sousuke turned. Commander Mardukas was wearing his "watch the fuck out, dangerous waters" face that Sousuke could recognize from a mile away. Sousuke began to sweat. There were few things in the world that could cause Sousuke to become nervous, and they did not include staring down the barrel of Lamba Driver equipped AS, fighting five Venom AS's Type-A simultaneously, or being trapped in the desert with no canteen (although condoms served as a makeshift replacement). Amongst the few scenario's that could cause Sousuke to sweat bullets were, disappointing Kaname; his number one priority, Japanese history class, and situations such as these.

"Sergeant. Attention!" Mardukas shouted. Everyone on the flight deck turned and looked at Sousuke now. They were all stifling snickers fearing that Mardukas could hear them. "Help your Captain up."

Sousuke did as he was told.

"I apologize on behalf of the sergeant Madam Captain." Mardukas spoke solemnly, thinking of possible punishment for Sousuke's actions. "As a teenage male, his hormones are raging, and they show themselves in rather embarrassing ways."

"Oh, my" Tessa drew her hands to her mouth again. She read the look on Mardukas' face, and was well aware of his pastime: Making hell for Sousuke. "Punishment is unnecessary Commander. Sgt. Sagara saved me from impending injury. He acted for my well being. Now please excuse us. Mr. Mardukas."

"Right away Ma'am" Mardukas said and walked to into the crew elevator.

* * *

Monday  
3:34pm  
Pacific Standard Time  
Tessa's Quarters

The Tuatha de Danaan closed the large iron doors to its flight deck and submerged. In Tessa's room, Sousuke and Melissa sat on the white couch linen couch cushions. Weber felt the need to sate his craving for alcohol, and left ten minutes ago. Sousuke shook with anxiety. There was no telling if Kaname was still alive, or what predicament she could have gotten herself into. Tessa entered the room.

"Capta..." Sousuke caught himself. "Tessa, is the name Runako Afriston on Mithril's list of most wanted fugitives?"

'Sousuke called me Tessa' Captain Testarossa thought to herself. "Um...The name does ring a bell. Maybe thats where I saw it."

Sousuke continued to shake, more intensely now.

"Why?" Tessa asked, eyeing Sousuke's perpetual jitters.

"Sousuke thinks that the new student in their class is out to get Kaname." Mao answered. "I told him it was nothing to worry about."

"Wait. Afriston...Afriston..." Tessa repeated over and over again. Then she snapped her fingers. "Afriston Corporation is where Mithril buys its parts and AI's for the mechs. The Arbalest and M-9 to be more exact."

"See Sousuke, you have nothing to worry about." Mao reached for her beer can on the glass coffee table. "Just a spoiled rich kid."

"It does add up." Tessa continued her deductions. "I am Mithril's representative when it comes to the Afriston Corps. The owner likes me. Said he has a son around my age and wouldn't mind him settling down with a nice respectable girl like me." Tessa boasted.

"Ooooh. Tessa and Runako sitting in a tree." Melissa began the age old rhyme.

"No!" Tessa shouted, and her face sported the same color red it had earlier. She tugged her sole large, ash-blond braid. "Maybe...I should return to school in Tokyo...To make sure this is the same Afriston..."

"Ahah, you are interested Tessa!" Mao laughed, half was from the irony of the situation, half because she was drunk out of her mind.

Tessa ignored Melissa and spoke directly to Sousuke. "Yes, I will arrange for transport back to Tokyo, be prepared to leave shortly. I will be travelling with you." Tessa left her room. No need to lock up because everyone on board the Danaan respected and feared their captain...When she acted as their captain.

His palm in his face, Sousuke sat quietly and drifted to sleep. He prepared to force his fatigued body into the air again. 'Kaname...'

* * *


	4. Alright

A/N: Sorry about the wait guys. I have a chemistry project due at the end of the week. I'll try and get the other chapters out faster. Thanks for the reviews. Keep the feedback coming.

Tuesday  
6:00am  
Japan Standard Time  
Kaname's Apartment

Rune awoke in a dark room. He sat in the same place his head had been a few seconds earlier.

"My head..." Rune touched the back of his neck. "Where the hell am I?"

The apartment was dark, save the moonlight that filtered through the horizontal blinds. The traceur in Rune subconsciously took control of his sight. He looked around the room for an escape. He saw only three: the window, the front door, and the back door; all almost certain to be guarded. Rune found it strange that he had not been bound and gagged, stuffed into a corner somewhere. He looked at the blanket and pillow beside him, and wondered why his captors would make comfortable accomodations for him. This was different from all the other times he had been kidnapped when he was younger.

'If they're trying to throw me for a loop...It's working.' Rune thought to himself.

Rune sat silently on the sofa, pondering his next move. His eyes then scanned the room for a potential weapon. Nothing. No potentials on the glass coffee table, the glass dining room table, or any of the four chairs surrounding it.

"Rachel." Rune whispered. "Rachel." He called again. Then he realized he was not wearing his sunglasses, or his watch. "Damnit, they must've found out about Rachel." He searched once more for weapons or an escape. No avail. 'Shit...Kaname...Ren...Kyouko.' It then dawned on Rune that he was unable to confirm that they were safe. 'If they've got you guys. There will be hell for them to pay...and I'm not talking about the eternal burning in the lake of fire...I'll figure out something to top that. I swear.'

Rune was at his wit's end. He ran out of options quickly. After his parents got the call, they would surely run to wherever Rune was, with the requested ransom. Then, without fail, steal him away from Tokyo, back to dull Williston, North Dakota. Killing his chances for a true high school experience...No- A true life experience. Rune would be forced to become what his family wants him to be: a suitable heir to the Afriston Corporation. Its wealth, its associates, its network. Everything. Forever a slave to his status.

'It's ending so fast.' He reminisced on the day he spent in Tokyo. His less than desirable attitude to his teacher, his date with some attractive women he met on his first day at school, and finally, his being defeated by some thugs in an effort to defend another weaker soul. Rune could not say die this time. Not this time. He moved closely and quietly along the wall, checking the corner. Then stepped into the kitchen. A kitchen knife was his best hope for a weapon.

* * *

Tuesday  
6:45am  
Japan Standard Time  
Tokyo International Airport

The Electronic Cloaking System equipped helicopter landed on one of Tokyo International's helipads. Thankfully, Mithril has connections in many airports, allowing them to land their aircraft with little or no hindrances. Sousuke, Tessa, Mao, and Kurz exited the chopper, stepping into the cool morning mist. They only waited a moment, then a large black sport utility vehicle drove to, and stopped in front of them. Weber opened the door and rudely went in before the two ladies he was accompanying. Sousuke held open the door for his commanding officer and captain. They gave him thanks and shot evil glares in Kurz's direction.

"Excuse me." Tessa reached into her pocket and pulled out her silver flip phone. "I'm going to call Mr. Afriston...The father." She corrected. "To the safe house private."

The driver loaded the luggage and the SUV began its journey.

"Ah, Tessa is into older men huh?" Kurz yawned. "He offers you his spry young son, and you go for the old man himself huh? Careful 'Captain' he might break your back...And I think you just might like it." He laughed looking at Sousuke, whose mood clearly had not changed over the flight. "Kaname's fine. Tessa said it was just some spoiled rich kid. Unless you're worried about _losing _her. Then you might have a problem." Kurz found himself very funny today. He attempted to relax his troubled friend. "Stay cool dude. It's not like this Rune guy is staying at her place. She just met him."

"Hello Mr. Afriston. Yes, I'm fine, yourself?" Tessa spoke into the handset enthusiastically. "...Your son, Rune, he's in Tokyo right?" She continued to speak, blushing at Kurz's comments. "I'm here on business, and was wondering where I could find him...Sir...I couldn't...Not with him...But I will look into seeing him at school. Thank you...Bye bye." Tessa closed her cell phone and placed it back into her pocket.

"What was that all about?" Mao asked, genuinely curious about the conversation.

"Every time I call, Mr. Afriston asks me to recruit his son into Mithril and let him pilot a mech." Tessa habitually tugged her one large braid of ash-blond hair. "I keep telling him no, he's too young. But he always counters with '...and exactly how old are you again?'."

"Ah." Mao leaned her head on the window. Leaving the subject to die.

The envoy came to a close outside of the safe house Mithril purchased for the mission of guarding Kaname so long ago. Now mainly used as Sousuke's primary residence in Tokyo. The quartet exited the truck, grabbing their suitcases and went to the top floor of the apartment building, opening the door to Sousuke's apartment. The same brown couch sat exactly where it had for a year now. The expensive communications device on its folding table in the back of the living room near the window facing Kaname's adjacent apartment building.

"I'm going to freshen up." Tessa walked to the bathroom with her suitcase. "You should after me, we both have school. Then we can go pick up Kaname as a surprise."

"Yes Tessa!" Sousuke saluted.

* * *

7:00am  
Japan Standard Time  
Tuesday  
Kaname's Apartment

Rune found a knife in the kitchen drawer. He pricked his finger with the tip to be sure it could serve the purpose he had in mind.

Kaname awoke twenty minutes before her alarm clock was set to sound its "Wake up Kaname!" serenade. She rubbed her chocolate brown eyes and stretched in bed. She made no sound when she did. 'I hope Sousuke is at school today.' Kaname arose. Her periwinkle and navy blue pajamas ruffled as she moved. 'I should go check on Rune.' She thought to herself. Kaname opened her bedroom door and peeked around the corner. Rune was no where to be found. "Maybe he woke up and went home." He voice unfamiliar with the raspiness from waking up.

"Or maybe he just waited you out..." Rune appeared behind Kaname. So quickly, quietly, and stealthy that she had not noticed him before it was too late. "Now, who the hell are you?" Rune pressed the blunt end of the kitchen knife to Kaname's throat, to let her know he meant business.

"Ahhhh!" Kaname shrieked. "It's me...Kaname. Rune, you're in my apartment."

Just as relief filled Rune's body, the door of the room flew off its hinges. An angry Sousuke ran through the opening, tackling Rune to the floor. The knife in Rune's hand caught the collar of Kaname's pajama shirt and ripped all the way down. Sousuke drew the 9-millimeter handgun he kept in his school bag and pressed it to Runes left temple. Rune cursed himself for not reacting fast enough.

"How does it feel to know that your plan has been foiled?" Sousuke said. "If you tell me what exactly your plan was. I may consider letting you live."

"Just get off me!" Rune spat. "Then maybe I'll let _you _live."

A confused Tessa entered the room. She was dressed in her Jindai High uniform. Expecting a rather ordinary day. Too bad for her, that this was Sousuke's ordinary. "Sousuke, please get off of him." Tessa asked.

"Ma'am, he is currently armed and dangerous, perhaps I should end it now." Sousuke cocked the hammer of his gun.

"No!" Kaname and Tessa shouted simultaneously. "Put the gun away!" Tessa's voice carried into the hallway.

Sousuke holstered his gun and stepped off of the boy. Rune stood and looked Sousuke in the eyes. The two men stared each other down, imaginary sparks flying between them. Kaname looked down at her ruined shirt and exposed midriff.

"What the hell Sousuke!" Kaname scolded. "You owe me a door!" She directed her voice at Rune. "And who the hell pulls a knife on someone kind enough to let them stay at their house?!" Kaname paced, in an attempt to restrain herself. "You owe me some new pajamas."

"I will replace your sleepwear. And if it will make you feel better," Rune added. "you may spend the night at my home and pull a kitchen knife on me. My apologies Kaname. I thought I was being kidnapped by those thugs who knocked me out last night. I acted on raw instinct." Rune extended his hand. Kaname shook it.

"I'll forgive you this time." Kaname walked to her kitchen to prepare some coffee. "Don't you think you should be heading home to get your uniform?"

"What thugs?" Sousuke and Tessa tilted their heads.

"Nope, I'll go to school like this. Bloodied and muddied shirts and all. Contrary to many, I couldn't give less of a fuck what people think of me." Rune sat on the couch.

"Well, I still need go get dressed. Rune will tell you what happened at and after dinner last night." Kaname returned to her bedroom.

"Long story...after we left Kades..." Rune began his tale. He and Sousuke continued to exchange murderous glares. Then, Rune shifted his gaze to the slender, Caucasian female next to Sousuke. The one playing with her ash-blond braid of hair. Rune turned his head quickly. "Um...Kaname! Change of plans, I'm going home to change, I'll be late don't wait up!" Rune shouted to the bathroom. "Uh...Have Kaname finish the story...I'll be back later." Rune stood and walked out of the front door forgetting his multitude electronic accessories.

"Who is that anyway Sousuke?" Tessa was disoriented by the rush of action, and the way things calmed so quickly. Life on the Danaan was different. She barked orders and awaited the result.

"Runako Afriston." Sousuke answered.

"That was Mr. Afriston's son?" Tessa spoke in realization. "He was rather...rough around the edges. I thought that Mr. Afriston would have taught him not to play in the mud after he was five." She sneered.

* * *

8:00am  
Japan Standard Time  
Tuesday  
Runako's House

Rune drudged up the long driveway; adorned with flowers from various countries and bushes. The asphalt was unforgiving on his feet. They throbbed with every step he took. The sun was blazing on the back of his neck and hands. The large redwood French double doors were in sight, gold colored door nobs a few feet from the ground. The house was a decent size to Rune; to many other people it would be simply, enormous. Rune opened the door, entered, and closed it behind him. His stomach growled.

"Ugh...I should've eaten something before I left Kaname's." Rune walked up the first flight of stairs and down the blue hallway. "Rachel!"

"About time you made it home." Rachel sent herself through the internet. Her voice bellowed through the house's many miniscule speakers. "Clean yourself up, you look like you lost a fight with some rapists...Oh wait, you did! Bwahahaha!" Rachel laughed. Her eyes were the hundereds of cameras throughout the home. Everywhere, even places where privacy should be observed. Rune felt comfortable in his programming Rachel to keep quiet when asked about those. "You forgot your watch, sunglasses, and cell phone over at Kaname's. I cant believe you threatened that woman's life. You would'nt live to tell the tale if it were me." The sensors in the sunglasses obviously were running at full power.

"Whatev, just remind her to bring them to school please." Rune hissed.

"Speaking of which, you're already going to be late." Rachel reminded. "And after you get back, would you fix my hologram projectors in here?"

"Sure." Rune was already in the shower. His uniform sat on the bed of the master bedroom. "I'll drive to school today I guess."

"Hah, you're not legal out here." Rachel prodded.

"Who's going to stop me?" Rune laughed at his own joke. "The cops? Don't make me laugh, my head is still killin me."

"What, you finally get a good look at your face in the mirror?"

Rune exited the shower. He walked to his bed, dressed himself, and went to his closet. He shuffled through the various intricately designed coats and jackets. He stopped at a white, sleeveless, duster style trenchcoat with silver trim along the outside. His initials "RSA" gleamed in silver metal on the right side of the collar. Rune took it out, and put it on. He decided it would be best to leave the two belts on the coat unfastened, to let them drape at his sides.

"I haven't seen that coat in a while." Rachel was genuinely surprised. "Are you dressing up for Tessa?"

"Tessa?" Rune combed his hair into the neat bangs he had a day before. He lotioned, and put on his favorite cologne.

"That girl at Kaname's. The one that came with Sousuke."

Rune stopped what he was doing. He blushed, being found out by the very same artificial intelligence he created with his very two hands. He could not let Rachel see this. He continued walking. He jumped down two flights of stairs with the expertise of a freerunner. He stalked down the hallway lit by recessed white lighting. Rune heard the garage door open. He opened the door leading to it. One car was in this garage, the rest probobly would never be shipped to him from his parents. It was a stretch getting them to allow Rune his favorite bright orange Lamborghini Gallardo spider. Rune opened the driver's door exposing the black Gucci leather interior. Rune didn't like to use his rich kid status to get or keep friends, but could damn sure play the part. He put the key in the ignition, and lowered the convertable hard top of the car.

"Wow, you're going balls out huh?" Rachel's voice cackled out of the Bose speakers that littered the inside of the car. "You must really like this Tessa."

Rune opened the glove box and extracted the black Prada sunglasses, and fastened his platnium Tag Heuer Carrera on his wrist.

"Damn, even the watch?" Rachel calculated routes and found the quickest one...To a diner in town. She displayed the directions on the windshield. "You do know Tessa is that girl your father has been trying to set you up with for the past couple years...Right?"

"Maybe I should listen to the old man about as much as I listen to Mom."

"I never thought I'd see the day when Runako Afriston actively shows interest in something other than his machinery, and myself."

"Whatever." Rune turned the keys. Gallardo roared to life. "I'll get myself some food and head to school I guess."

"Directions are already on screen." Rachel was always ahead of him.

"Thanks."

Rune stepped on the gas, coasted down his driveway, and followed Rachel's directions.


	5. Realization

Chapter 5  
12:30pm/1230 hours  
Tuesday  
Japan Standard Time  
Jindai High Campus

The sound of the bell indicating that it was lunch resounded through the halls of Jindai High School. Endless hordes of students flooded from the classroom doors, into the hallway. All trying to be the first one to the cafeteria for the new spicy flavored curry bread. The bustle continued outside in the sun that hung overhead in the cloudless sky. Class 2-4 infamous students, Sousuke, Kaname, and Tessa who recently returned for another foreign exchange program, finally emerged from the doors of the school. Tessa and Kaname both hugged Sousuke's arms, refusing to give in to the other. The trio bought lunch and found a seat at a wooden picnic table outside. They sat, Sousuke still in the center of the two whispered girls' formation. Kaname opened her purse to turn her phone back on since she was out of class. She discovered that Rune's cell phone have a bright white light beaming from its external display. Where the number is usually found, "Kaname read this," was listed. Kaname removed the phone and fingered it until she found the message section. The first said:

"_Kaname,_

_Rune asked me to remind you to bring his belongings to school so that he was retrieve them from you._

_Rachel.  
Received May 2__nd,__ 2009, 8:03am._"

"Rachel? Who is that?" Kaname sat in silence, then checked the other message.

The second read:

"_I would just like to apologize once again for your ruined sleepwear. I do hope you will allow me to replace it. _

_Runako.  
Received May 2__nd__, 2009, 11:14am_"

Kaname's momentary distraction was enough time for Tessa to make an attempt at feeding Sousuke. His face was red from the increased rate of blood flow to his head. If the oblivious Sergeant could see himself from the outside, even he could tell he was in distress. Sousuke sat completely still.

"C...C...Captain," Sousuke stuttered.

"C'mon," Kaname setteled the dispute between the two by separating them. "Can't you see he going into meltdown," Kaname put her palm in her face, then continued eating her spicy curry bread, coveted by angry students that would have to wait until tomorrow for another chance at the forbidden fruit.

Runes cell phone rang. The heavy bass beat startled Kaname. The lyrics were English, and were being spoken in rapid succession. If she had to take a guess, it was probably hip-hop from the United States. Kaname raised the phone and glanced at the caller identification it said "Rachel." Her eyebrows furrowed in thought. The phone rang for the next five seconds, before Kaname gave in to her suspicion and answered.

Tessa peered over the table to get a closer look at the phone. "Do you plan on answering that?" She asked.

"Hello?" Kaname said as she raised the sophisticated, black device at her ear.

Rune's voice filled the earpiece. "Hey Kaname." Kaname heard him sigh in relief. "I'm glad to see you didn't forget my phone."

"Who is it?" Tessa continued to inch closer to Kaname. Hopeful that she would catch a phrase from the phone to try identifying the voice.

Kaname placed her hand over the microphone of the cell. "It's Rune."

Tessa pressed on. She was now standing behind Kaname. Her head on Kaname's shoulder. Sousuke sat silently, chewing mouthful after mouthful of his spicy curry bread. He found it slightly ironic he could actually enjoy the bread, considering that it was the cause of, what was thought at the time to be a deadly weapon of biological warfare, to be released in his class, full of his peers. Regardless, it was delicious. Sousuke glanced up at the mention of Runako's name.

"Tell him that I am, and will always be ready for a full scale war over the school. Should he choose to have his terrorist friends attack." Sousuke mouthed, mostly through grumbles, because his mouth was full of his new-found favorite delicacy, courtesy of Jindai High's cafeteria. "There will be consequences. I can guarantee he will not make it out alive." Sousuke finished his list of threats and returned to scarfing down his bread.

"Hello?" Rune was seeking some verbal confirmation that his call hadn't dropped. He heard Sousuke and his promises. "Tell Sousuke I totally wuv him too." Rune said in a high-pitched, girlish tone. He laughed.

"Sousuke," Kaname began her chuckle too. "Rune said, 'He totally wuv's ya'," Mocking the same girlish voice Rune said it in.

"Just let him know I'll be watching him," Sousuke was not in the mood to play. He was never in the mood for fun when his potentially dangerous new classmate was mentioned. Always safety first.

Kaname redirected her attention to the receiver. "You seem to be in a good mood today...Well, compared to yesterday."

"Heh, I'm not much of a morning person, and being around people I don't know makes me a tad uncomfortable." Rune stated. "So, did anyone call or text my phone...Aside from me?"

"Excuse me," Kaname rose from the table and went to stand under a telephone pole on the edge of the sidewalk, so as not to be rude. The use of her manners probably was unnecessary for two of her closest friends. "Yeah. Your obnoxious ring tone almost got me detention. Twice." A tinge of irritation colored her voice. "Where are you anyway? It's already lunch."

"Don't answer my question with a question. This isn't Jeopardy." Kaname heard laughter on the other end.

Kaname obviously missed the humor. "Watch it bub. Two people called. One 'Master Sensei,' and another from your dad."

"As for your question; I'm right down the street, look there."

Kaname peered around the faded black Suzuki Samurai that was parked near her. Nothing. Then, finally, an orange exotic convertible slowed to a stop in front of her. The driver revved the engine and looked at her over the lenses of his black sunglasses smiling.

"Rune?" Kaname was in shock. "Is this your car?" She walked around the Gallardo Spyder, taking in every line of the car. The way the lines were sharp, yet smooth at the same time. How the chrome 18 inch rims sparkled in the sunlight.

"Yeah," Rune was still smiling his wide grin. He revved the Italian engine again. "Get in, you can help me find a parking space."

"You can't drive, you're only sixteen." Kaname still prodded around the car, admiring every edge. "

"Sixteen is old enough in the states." Rune frowned and pursed out his lower lip, pouting. "Just a little ride. Please?" His feigned begging act had no effect on Kaname. Rune was a mediocre actor.

Wanting to see the inside of the Italian sports car, she agreed. "Alright." Kaname sauntered over to the passenger door of the car. Before she could reach down to pull the handle, the automatic suicide door opened outward, then vertically. Rune modified all of his technology, from his sunglasses to his cars. All of it. "Nice." Kaname sat in the bucket seat elegantly draped in soft, black Gucci leather. "Where did you get this car?"

Rune drove away from the curb and stopped at a stop sign, and turned on his left turning signal. He accelerated and hooked left. Entering the school parking lot. "How should I put this?" Rune asked himself. He sighed, searching for the right words. "I just might happen to be a little wealthy." Rune shifted into reverse and parked between a black 2004 Nissan Altima and a silver 1999 Mazda Miata.

"Ah," Kaname answered, remaining indifferent.

"Really?" Rune studied her expression over the lenses of his sunglasses again, the same way he had when he picked Kaname up. "No, 'Oh My Gawsh. Awesome!' or anything like that?" Rune mocked the reactions he had heard many times before. He reached up to his rear-view mirror to close the automatic, convertible, orange, hard-top of the Lamborghini.

"Nope," Kaname looked out her window. "Not from me anyway. But," Kaname pointed outside, to a trio of girls on the other side of the street, dressed in Jindai High's uniform. They were obviously scoping out the imported vehicle. "You might even get a couple of date requests from those girls over there."

Rune's mood quickly shifted. His eyes went narrow and seemed more black than the day before. They were soft and hard at the same time. An expression that took many years of solitude to subconsciously perfect. "I'd doubt it." His voice was cold. "Anyway, may I have my things please?"

Kaname was taken off guard by his sudden change in moods. "Sure, but before I give them to you, one question." Kaname reached into her brown purse with a dancing Bonta-kun bear on the front.

"Shoot."

"Who is Rachel?" She extracted Rune's sunglasses, cell phone, and black digital watch. However she did not give them to him. Kaname held onto her bartering chips.

"Me." The artificial intelligence that was given free reign over all of Rune's gadgets answered through the Bose speakers of the car. A heads up display identical to the ones used in Rune's bifocals appeared on the windshield. "I'm Rune's friend, and A.I., Rachel. How do you do?"

"Rachel!" Rune yelled. He thrust his hand into his face. "I said I would introduce you when it was time." Rune quickly regained his composure. He turned to Kaname. "This is Rachel, my A.I. Evidently, I have a few bugs I still need to work out."

"Yeah, I got that the first time." Kaname said.

"...And I am in perfect working order." Rachel sounded offended by the tone of her voice.

"Nice to meet you." Kaname handed Rune his paraphernalia.

"The pleasure is all mine." Rachel replied.

Kaname checked her watch. "Lunch is almost over. As class rep, I can't afford to be late."

"Yeah, lets roll." Rune said. Rachel simultaneously opened the doors to the exotic car, allowing both Rune and Kaname enough clearance to exit comfortably. "Rachel, transfer to my glasses and go to stand by."

Kaname and Rune walked back down the street they had driven, ten minutes before. Rune still donning his white duster trench coat. There was a pleasant breeze that whistled through the leaves of the cherry blossom trees on campus. Kaname broke the silence.

"So, what is it that you do anyway?" Kaname's hair flapped behind her in the wind.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it," Rune answered. He glanced over at Kaname and recognized the suspicion on her face. "nothing illegal I assure you."

"Okay, I won't push it." Kaname checked her watch. "Shit, we're late." Kaname quickened her pace, leaving Rune in her tracks. "Hurry up, we've gotta go!"

Rune ran to keep up with Kaname. He huffed. "Let's slow down." Kaname broke into a dash for the door to her building. Rune kept up with her effortlessly. "It's against my religion to move this fast without reason."

"Isn't being late reason enough?" Kaname opened the door. Rune took the handle from her, and ushered her in before himself. "What religion would that be?"

"Oh, you've never heard of Runako-ism?" Rune laughed.

They finally made it back to homeroom barely on time. Luckily, Ms. Kagurazaka had not began her lesson. Rune and Kaname took their seats on opposite sides of the room. Tessa and Sousuke had not payed much attention to their arrival. Two minutes later, Ms. Kagurazaka began her lesson.

* * *

The rest of the school day passed uneventfully. When the final bell rang at three, the students either left campus, or went to miscellaneous club rooms to being their activities. Sousuke, Kaname, Rune, and Tessa reconvened outside of the school.

"Me and Sousuke have to go to a student council meeting." Kaname said, playing with a strand of her waist length, blue hair. "It's really boring. You two can go home or something. We'll be fine."

"It's whatever." Rune scratched the back of his head. Not out of necessity, only out of having nothing better do with his hands. "Miss Testarossa can come home with me." Astonished by the way that sounded, Rune blushed. "I mean, I can take her home...Safely...That is..." Rune turned his head away from the group so his overreaction was not as clearly visible.

"How do you know her name?" Sousuke raised an eyebrow. He placed his right hand into the left breast of his jacket. His fingers wrapped around the handle of the glock he had concealed in a shoulder holster. A faint click was heard as he disengaged the safety.

"Um. The teacher called on her to answer a question in class." Rune lied. "But, I should probably properly introduce myself." He bowed. "Runako Afriston of the Afriston corporation," Rune said, as he had been forced to practice by his parents when he was younger. "and you?"

"Teletha Testarossa," Tessa returned his bow. "but my friends call me Tessa."

Sousuke interrupted the formal introduction. "I'm sure that you don't like me. The feeling is mutual." Sousuke replaced the safety of his pistol, and removed his hand from his jacket. "I still do not trust you, but, for the time being," Sousuke scowled. "I will have to. Should anything happen to the Madam ca-" Kaname elbowed Sousuke in the ribs, subtly reminding him that Mithril was a top secret organization, and right now, as a civilian, Tessa had no ties. According to the commanding officers. "Tessa." Sousuke corrected. "I will personally hold you responsible. I promise."

"Okay." Rune returned Sousuke's deadman's stare. It didn't have the effect Rune wished it had. Probably because his face was still partially read. "I wouldn't feel and better if you didn't." He turned to Tessa. "Shall we," Rune tested the taste of his crushes name on his tongue. "Tessa?"

"Sure." The two turned and left.

"Haha," Kaname burst into laughter. "Can you see how blissed out Rune is?" She took a breath. "I think they're cute together. If Tessa doesn't see that he's totally into her, she almost as dense as you."

"Into her," Sousuke thought back a few minutes before. "I don't remember any indications that he was infatuated with her."

"I rest my case." Kaname pulled Sousuke through the crowded hall. "C'mon, we gotta go!"

* * *

Rune and Tessa walked to the school parking lot in silence. Rune was having tremendous trouble holding in his enthusiasm. He coped by putting his hands in the pockets of his coat, holding his arms out, and allowing the wind to make its ruffling noise on his coat. The two arrived at the parking lot. They neared Rune's parked Lamborghini.

"That's a nice car." Tessa smiled and pointed to the Gallardo Spyder.

"Thanks." Rune took out the keys and unlocked the doors, opening them both simultaneously. He walked around to the passenger side and placed his hand inside, offering his help entering the vehicle.

"This is your car?!" Tessa was flabbergasted. "You can't drive in Japan, you're not legal!"

"You know. That's the third time I've heard that today." Since she was being so stubborn. Rune took Tessa's hand and sat her down in the black, leather bucket seat. "If there's one thing I love about Japan, it's that if you act responsibly, no one could care less about what legal and illegal." Rune pulled downward and closed the scissor door. Running to the other side to get himself seated.

"I was just saying," Tessa fastened her seat belt, and relaxed. "If you plan on breaking laws...You could do it a little more inconspicuously." She placed her hands in her lap.

"I'll make a mental note." Rune laughed and started the car. The super car roared to life. "We've got an hour or so to kill," He changed the subject, "do you have any suggestions on what to do?" Rune turned his head to look at his remarkably attractive passenger. "Or...I could take you to your house." He said in a slightly disappointed tone.

Tessa was quiet, thinking of potential pastimes for her hour away from Sousuke. Rune did the same. After five minutes of tedious silence, Rachel intervened.

"You two are impossible." Rachel's cybernetic feminine voice announced via the car's audio. "Why not go sing some Karaoke to get her drunk," That was only the first of Rachel's suggestive list. "A movie, light dinner, maybe rent a room at the Four Seasons. Do the nas-"

"Rachel!" Rune interjected. The accelerated blood flow to his face was visible. "That's enough." In his confusion, Rune couldn't think of anything witty to say to his embarrassing artificial intelligence.

Tessa looked at the transparent H.U.D. of the windshield. Then at Rune. "Was that an..." Tessa trailed off. It should have been no surprise that Rune would have an A.I., he was heir to the Afriston Corps. There was something strange about this one. The A.I.'s in the M9, Arbalest, and Danaan, which she programmed herself, were no where near this conversational. "A.I.?" She awaited patiently for Rune's answer.

"Yes," Rune heaved a sigh of grief. "Rachel, Tessa...Tessa Rachel." He pointed to his windshield, then to Tessa, and back, the gesture people make when they are introducing friends. It would look strange to someone who was not 'on the level.' However, everyone in the car could keep up. "Sorry about that. She's only joking. Sometimes makes me wonder why I bothered creating such a witty A.I."

"Relax Rune, I was kidding." Rachel tried to soothe his anger. "I apologize Miss Tessa."

"It's fine. But did I hear you correctly?" Tessa looked at Rune. Her big gray eyes inquiring. Little did she know, that when she looked at him like that, she could get Rune to do anything. She had no idea how that affected him. "You programmed Rachel?"

"Oui," Rune said yes in French. "For the most part, I program all of Mithril's A.I.'s"

"Wow. That's amazing."

"I guess. But it keeps me busy all the time. I barely have enough time to finish my fanfiction for an anime I saw a while back." (Lol)

"Ah."

"Enough of your life story Rune." Rachel said. "I'm sure Tessa doesn't wanna sit in the car all day."

"No. It's no problem." Tessa sat rigid to make her point. "We can do whatever you want." She said in a gentle voice.

Rune sat still. He rested his head on his curled fist. His elbow was on the windowsill bracing his head. Face as red as always when he was around Tessa. Rune tried to nonchalantly glance out his window. But his movements were so tense, the nonchalance he was hoping for was absent.

"Look what you did." Rachel stifled a laugh. "Looks like Rune jizzed in his pants when you said that." Rachel gave up stifling laughter and bolstered into a full uproar of laughter. "If only the Lonely Island were here."

Rune ignored Rachel's laughter. Miraculously, he regained his cool, calm composure. "I'll take you up on that offer," He said to Tessa. "I have something I'd like to show you. If you don't mind that is." Rune smiled a crooked smile.

"Woah, keep it in your pants buddy. Not on the first date." Rachel was a consistent comedian.

"Rachel, I humbly ask you to lay off it for a little. Please." Rune was reaching his broiling point. He was a patient man, but could only be pushy so far. Rune's eyebrows furrowed themselves in anger. "Thank you."

"Sure. For today anyway." Rachel went silent.

"So?" Rune looked to Tessa. All his anger dissipated. "What do you say?"

"That's fine with me." Tessa rested her head on the headrest of the custom made bucket seat. "Just promise to take me home afterward." Tessa the corners of her mouth curved upward.

Rune shifted the car into reverse, backed out of the compact car parking space, and drove away from Jindai High School relentlessly. With only a somewhat guaranteed forty-five minutes alone with Tessa, Rune made haste. He coaxed the car into making the roaring cougar sounds he knew and loved. The Gallardo growled angrily, as it flew down the streets of backwater Tokyo. Rune made a left, then a right onto the highway. She couldn't tell because of the unknown potential of Lamborghini's second most popular car, but it felt like Rune was flooring it. He was not. More so, luckily for Tessa, Rune drove with the roof securely the cabin of his man-sized bullet of a car. Had he not, the wind would have likely totaled her hair, and bugs were are not exactly the best tasting treat at 85 miles per hour. Simply, the wind would have been too fierce for his maiden.

"Rachel," Rune called, more a demand than a question. "Will you find a decent place please?" Rune downshifted, third, second, first, then finally to park near a gas pump of the Shell gas station. He turned the keys in the ignition counterclockwise, leaving them in the on position. "Sorry about earlier."

"You're talking to me now," Rachel stated. "I wasn't acting strictly to protocall, but, then again, I never do." Her voice softened. "Sorry." Getting the apology out of the way, Rachel was able to focus on the task at hand. "The 'place' you were talking about, is it where I think. Will you be doing 'that' there?" Rachel picked up on Rune's vagueness and deciphered that he wanted whatever he was doing to be a surprise for the Testarossa.

"Yes," Rune answered Rachel smiling, then opened his door. He exited and looked back into the car. "Did you want anything? Candy? Soda? Coffee?"

"No, thank you."

"Alright then. Rach, think you can have those directions for me when I get back?" Rune's head was still in the car.

"Roger that," Rachel made a mock soldier voice.

Rune entered the small building to pay for his premium high octane gasoline. While he was in the miniature market, he bought some Lifesavers gummy candy. He opened the foil packaging and popped a couple in his mouth on the way back to his car to pump his gas. Tessa's phone made its presence known by sounding its digitized ring tone, indicating that she had a caller.

"Hello," Tessa answered the phone without a glance at the caller I.D.

"Tessa," It was Melissa. He voice was stern, but still had her rambunctious tone she was infamous for. "It looks like the big brass have a mission for you." She continued. "They wanna see you at the safe house in about twenty min...Dammit Kurz I said clean the floor not my ass!" Melissa raised her voice to a level well over the courteous volume used when speaking on the phone. A gust of wind, the sound of high a speed impact, and groaning sounds of pain followed. From the sound of it, she had not even made an attempt to cover the microphone to spare Tessa's ears. "Are you still at school?" Tessa heard footsteps on the other end of the connection. "I'll swoop by and pick you up."

"No, that's okay. I'll get a ride from a friend."

"Alright. See ya." Mao hung up.

Finally, Rune's occasional tapping on the chassis ended. He removed the nozzle from his gas tank and placed it back on the pump. He walked around to the driver's side and opened the door, desperately trying to hide his enthusiasm. He sat and closed his door.

"Mind if I let the top down?" Rune asked, his hand fingering the button to do so.

"Rune." Tessa used her sincere voice. "There's been a change of plans." She twiddled her index fingers, twirling them into a nervous, never ending spiral. "I'm needed at home, so, I was wondering..." She trailed off.

"If I could take you home." Rune finished her sentence. "Sure." Disappointment colored his voice. He would not let her see that. If he did, Tessa might actually realize the spell she had on him. "Okay. Type the address in the keypad on the armrest. Rachel will get us directions."

The convertible hard top slid backwards and halted. A serene breeze rolled through the car. Tessa typed the address to the Mithril safe house in Tokyo on the cyan blue keypad in her armrest. Rune powered the car though traffic, the thought in his mind to drive slower than he usually does to prolong his time with his lady, that did not know she was his lady. Tessa was no idiot. She saw that Rune was sad, that his entire mood had shifted. What she did not understand, was the reason why. She had some reasons, but lacked concrete evidence to make educated deductions. In the silence, she could note Rune's deftness behind the wheel of a high powered sports car. He weaved through the traffic masterfully. Quickly and efficient enough to avoid the attention of police, very smooth. She barely ever felt it when he switched gears.

They were at the tan apartment building before Tessa could even mount a conversation. Or think to at least. Both doors opened vertically at the same time, courtesy of Rachel. The two exited the car. Rune got out first, and hurredly ran to Tessa's side in hopes of helping her out, but she was already fully vertical, wasting his efforts. They entered the building and slowly walked up the stairs. Upon reaching the top, they went down the hall and stopped at the door. Rune was careful not to touch her, he did not want to send the wrong signal. He was withdrawn into the corner of the hall near the apartment door. Tessa knocked. About twenty seconds later, Melissa opened the door, expecting to only see Tessa.

"Hi, I'm Melissa, Tessa's friend." Mao cleared her throat, and moved the hair from her face to the side. "Melissa."

"Afriston," Rune faked an old English accent, doing an impression of James Bond. "Runako Afriston." The traces of his disappointment were invisible when he smiled his innocent grin.

"Nice to meet you." Mao looked at him, then at Tessa, and raised and eyebrow. "Sorry for not inviting you in. Me and Tessa have some things we need to talk about." She said politely.

"No worries." Rune lied. He was worried if he would ever be granted any replacement time with the ash blond young lady. "I'll see you," He left the ending of his statement a mixture of a question and a farewell. Rune hoped he could get something out of it.

"Yeah, you'll see her again." Melissa smiled.

"Thank you." Tessa followed Mao into the apartment, slowly closing the door. "Sorry," She mouthed.

* * *

In the living room of the medium-sized, relatively barren apartment, stood Jerome Borda. He was dressed in his khaki uniform adorned with a great deal of medals. He grinned.

"Tessa!" Jerome bellowed. "Long time."

"Uncle Jerry!" Tessa did something that resembled a half run, half walk to close the distance between herself and her surrogate uncle. "What brings you here?"

"As I'm sure you've heard from Sergeant Major Mao, you have a mission." Jerry began. "I am here to brief you. Have a seat." Jerry pointed to the chair he prepared at the center of the room, flanked by Melissa and Kurz in similar black iron folding chairs. "Captain," His voice became formal. "This is your target." Jerry went to the matching folding table and grabbed three folders, all containing information on the same person. He distributed them to the three crew members of the Tuatha De Danaan. "Captain Testarossa, you are to...seduce, for lack of a better word, this young man, Runako Afriston."

"What?" Tessa interrupted in confusion.

"Please, let me finish." Admiral Borda stared through the open window at the beginning of sunset. "As you all know, Amalgam is still at large. No one is trustworthy now." He fixated his onyx gaze upon Captain Testarossa, he refused to do this to _his_ Tessa. Aside from her brother who is now the enemy, He is all the family she has. "The only person you can trust is yourself. That is what Mithril is doing right now. Ensuring that we can essentially, control the flow of the futuristic and optimistic technologies of the Afriston Corporation." Borda returned to attention facing his three-man audience. "If Amalgam were to gain leverage over one of our most faithful arms dealers, we could potentially lose the fight."

"Wait wait wait." Mao interrupted. "As in Runako I-was-just-outside Afriston?"

"He was here," Jerome's eyes flashed to the door leading to the central hallway of the apartment building. "why?"

"We were going to wait for Sousuke and Kaname to be finished with their school council meeting. Then we were interrupted." Tessa scowled at the thought of being used as a political asset. Being forced to use her recently developed "assets" for the mission at hand.

"Ah." Borda grunted a sound of approval. "Fraternization is good. I will make your mission much easier to accomplish successfully."

"I just don't know..." Tessa's thoughts were elsewhere. She thought about the oblivious sergeant that served on her war submarine. The loyal, trustworthy Sagara Sousuke. She was torn. Tessa was having a difficult time with a decision that should have been easier than commanding an M-6 against the black haired, muscular, Sergeant Major behind her. To sate her personal craving to save herself for Sousuke and Sousuke alone, or to play her role in adding a magnanimous contribution to her collection of lives she has saved. Tessa's face betrayed her thoughts, wearing the bright eyed, conflicted expression she only had when thinking about Sousuke. Mao noticed her elongated silence.

"Look, Tessa." Melissa filled her voice with compassion. Then looked at Kurz and Jerome, the two that could affect the delicate conversation that was about to take place. "Excuse us for a minute please admiral." Mao led Tessa into the bedroom down the short hall from the living room. She was seeking privacy. "Please, don't get mad, promise?"

"Okay."

"Sousuke. Likes. Kaname." Melissa said, taking a deep breath with each word. She could not find the words to place it gently. Melissa sat Tessa down on the small futon, then took a seat herself. Not once losing eye contact. "I'm sorry. But, even more than you."

"But, I can still try." Tessa's voice cracked. Her steely eyes were clouded with tears of sadness. "Even though..."

"So you would rather grow old alone, than at least try to find happiness with another person?" Melissa hated this. Being the only feminine role model for the orphan child prodige is difficult. Just as Kalinin was a father figure to Sousuke, Melissa was a motherly-older sisterly figure to Tessa. 'The first heartbreaks are always the hardest.' Mao thought to herself. "Sousuke and Kaname are, and will always be happy with their relationship, as unofficial as it may be." She pressed her fingers through her short cropped hair. "Don't be an idiot. Give this Runako guy a chance. Not for Mithril. Fuck'em. For you, if it works out, then cool. If it doesn't, oh well. I just want _you_ to be happy."

The seventeen year-old captain was stubborn, even with her own body. The emotion bearing liquid in her eyes were at the point of spilling over her eyelids. She refused to let them go. Tessa merely sobbed silently, listening to everything her sole confidant told her. She nodded once in surrender.

"Thank you." Mao wrapped her arms around her captain, her friend and sister. She tightened her embrace gently stroking her back and patting when appropriate. Melissa's own eyes filled with water. She wasn't as tough as her captain and allowed the tears to roll freely down her cheeks. "Thank you. Thank you." She whispered over and over into Tessa's ear. "Clean yourself up." Mao was Mao again. All the emotions were gone, aside from one final sniffle. "You still have to accept your mission, so Jerry can get the hell outta here. That man annoys the fuck out of me. He's a close second to Kurz."

Tessa and Melissa wiped their faces clean of any remaining moisture. It was sunshine and laughs again.

"Well, thank you Melissa." Tessa jumped upright. Bouncing and beaming down the hall with Mao at her back. They returned to the the testosterone filled living room. There, Kurz and Jerome were staring at each other intently. Neither budged an inch to acknowledge their entrance. Tessa prodded Jerome with her index finger. He blinked reluctantly as a reflex.

"Hells yeah!" Kurz shouted his battle cry. "I won so pay up."

Tessa and Melissa looked at each other then at Kurz. Their eyes asking their unspoken question. "What the hell?"

"Staring contest," Kurz answered instinctively. "Winner gets 20000 yen."

"Yeah, and I would've won too if it hadn't been for those meddling kids." Jerome quoted his favorite childhood cartoon. "So, do you accept your mission?" He reached into his pocket and paid Kurz.

"Yes. But I promise nothing." Tessa answered with her enlightened state of mind, using the voice she had reserved for commanding the world's most militarily advanced war submarine.

"I can't ask anything more for a matter of the heart. Thank you."

Jerome gathered his belongings and exited the building. One focused step after another. He was content with himself to see that Tessa was growing up. And that she had good friends to help shape her into a successful young lady. He waited at the curb for a short moment, then was picked up by the same tan SUV that had dropped Tessa, Sousuke, Melissa, and Kurz off earlier that morning.

"Damn it!" Kurz yelled appearing to be distressed.

"What?" Tessa and Mao shouted in reply.

"I was marking the days off on my calendar until you were legal." He pointed at Tessa. "I was gunna play superhero if Sousuke didn't change his mind, but I guess you'll be preoccupied with your new boytoy." Kurz sauntered his way around them as he finished speaking his mind. Then ran out the door dodging the few rubber bullets Mao shot at his head for his disrespect.


	6. Please don't kill me

A/N: This chapter pretty much wrote itself. It's a little on the short side. Oh well. Thanks to Unkeptsecret for clearing up my PoV issues. It's appreciated. Hopefully, my jokes don't suck anus lol.

* * *

Wednesday  
3:20pm/1520 hours  
Japan Standard Time  
Jindai High Campus

The school day ended almost as quickly it began. Rune looked exceptionally happy. It may have had something to do with the fact that Tessa payed a great deal of attention to him today. Maybe because he had a little surprise for her after they left school. Kaname, Tessa, Sousuke and Rune all stayed in the now vacant classroom. They sat in couples, Kaname and Sousuke side by side, Tessa and Rune in the same position, talking and laughing. Tessa noted how Rune's face never did return to its normal color, for every time she smiled smile, blood flow increased to his head.

"So," Kaname methodically tapped her fingers on the desk she was sitting in. "what are we going to do?"

"I heard there is a new exhibit at the local museum with an in depth look at the RK-92 Savage." Sousuke eyed Rune and Tessa sitting together. She filled him in, and by his reaction, he didn't completely agree not completely agree with it. However, it must be done. "If for no other reason, it could be informational at the least. Even if all it is is antiquated scrap metal."

"Well, I was wondering," Rune sat completely still. He rigidly twiddled his thumbs in an effort to remain indifferent. "if you guys wanted to see a movie or something." Rune did his best not to direct his question to Tessa only, but to make it an open invitation, and by the looks on everyone's faces, he was successful.

Tessa was the first to speak. Her eyes narrowed in thought. "I was thinking..." She trailed off.

"Or maybe we can take a dinner cruise down the Nile," Rune rushed the words out of his mouth. Desperation was faint in his voice, but still detectable. "have pizza at the leaning tower in Italy, or go shopping in the south of France...Although Monaco is my favorite." Rune showed no discrimination when pulling the exotic locations from his head. There was nothing he would not do for the silver-haired maiden beside him. Tessa, as well as Sousuke and Kaname went slack-jawed at how fast Rune was to put a first class plane ticket in their hands.

"A movie would be nice." Tessa agreed, regaining her composure.

"Um, Sousuke, don't you have that thing you need to help me with tonight?" Kaname interjected. Rune watched curiously, then realized she saw the direction this conversation was headed, that she would make some lame excuse for Tessa and himself to be left alone.

"No. I have no memory or making plans with you this evening." Sousuke confessed. Kaname swiftly elbowed him in his ribs. "However, if you require my assistance, I will be more than happy to provide it."

Smiling victoriously Kaname rose and grabbed Sousuke's arm. "See you guys later." She flashed one of her signature class representative poses with a peace sign. "Try not to stay out too late," She shot a mischievous wink at Rune. His face got a shade brighter as she dragged Sousuke out of the room.

"It's up to Afriston-san." Tessa said in her sweetest, most coy voice. She looked at Rune and batted her long eyelashes precariously. "I would like to go home to change my clothes first, if you don't mind."

"That's fine," Rune jumped to his feet and turned to watch Tessa get out of her desk.

_I wonder._ She stood very slowly, an arrogant smirk on her face, sure Rune's gaze was on her. Then, slightly poked her backside out and stepped away from the desk. Her rear slightly grazed his forearm. She smiled and turned to him. "Excuse me," Tessa giggled.

Tessa was in mission mode now. When she thought she stood a chance with Sousuke, there were certain things she would never do for anyone, but him. Mao had set her free. Her shackles to the clearly preoccupied Sergeant were broken.

Rune coughed the cough people did when they were uneasy, and raised his unmolested hand to his mouth "Let's roll." and did his best not to dart out the door.

* * *

Rune walked through the high school parking lot slowly. He was aware of the stares he was receiving. Having the two time foreign exchange student that was the girl of all the boys' dreams, tightly embracing his arm. She damn near monopolized use of it. Rune could not find the words in him to complain about it. He didn't want to. He would walk for days on end, if it meant he could have Tessa this close to him forever.

Rune used his free hand to reach into his pocket. He groped his new pair of Nissan keys and pressed the unlock button on the remote. A jet black Nissan Skyline GT-R 34 beeped and flashed its lights twice. He felt Tessa's stare and answered her question while he walked her around to the passenger's side to let her in.

"You said if I was going to break laws do it inconspicuously." He felt Tessa's stare and answered her question while he walked her around to the passenger's side to let her in. "I figured I'd go with black, that's not to attention grabbing."

"I think, it's nice." Rune watched as Tessa inspected the stock interior of the car.

Rune walked around to the other side and let himself in. "I haven't had time to modify anything in this car because I bought it last night." He frowned. "And the parts I ordered won't be here until tomorrow. Meaning, no Rachel bothering us through the car's audio." Rune broke his frown with a completely authentic smile, flashing his porcelain teeth. "So, a movie you said?"

"It's whatever you want to do." Tessa smiled.

"Ah," Rune started the new car. The twenty inch stock factory rims rotated, propelling the domestic GT-R 34 backward, then forward out of the parking lot. "Would you like some music?" He asked.

"Sure,"

"Hmm," Rune furrowed his eyebrows in thought. _What would she like to listen to?_ Rune asked himself. _Dance, Pop, R&B, Techno? _He quietly huffed out some air, because he was getting no where. _What if I like, play the wrong song. Something too mushy might be creepy on the first er-_ He corrected. _Unofficial first date. Something too hard might scare her completely, although, I could go for some rap... _Rune subconsciously drove to the same tan apartment building he had dropped her off at the night before.

"Is something wrong?" Tessa smoothed her skirt, and looked at him with her wide, steel-gray eyes and smiled.

"No," Rune had a difficult time focusing on driving when Tessa looked at him like that. _Does she even know that she has this effect on me? _"Here," He tossed his black ipod nano into her lap. "pick what you want to listen to."

Tessa skimmed through the library of music. A few of the titles she had heard of, but never listened to the song. Some had utterly repulsive titles that she would never dream of wondering the meaning. The clicker on the ipod filled the car as she rotated her thumb around the white, pressure sensitive, controls of the device. Then she finally found something she would like, and could possibly help with her mission. Before she could press play, Rune spoke.

"Nothing that you like?" Rune gave himself a ten mile-per-hour speed advantage to board the freeway. _Fuck. _

As Rune proceeded to mentally rant and rave with himself, Tessa pressed the play button. The song she chose rang throughout the twelve speakers in the car. A simple, yet eloquent melody, played on piano. Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata in its first movement. Slowly played, one note at a time, then gradually sped up in tempo.

"That's classic in my book." Rune nodded his head in rhythm with the music. He placed his right hand on the stick shifter, and his left foot on the cluch pedal as he prepared to downshift for his exit from the highway.

"You have very diverse taste in music." Tessa sat the ipod in its cradle; plugged into the cigarette lighter in the center console. "When we get back, I want you to pick a song. Any song, okay?"

"Sure."

"What was it that you were going to show me yesterday?" Tessa queried. She opened her pink and black messenger bag and brandished a box of thin rolled wafers. She took one for herself and offered Rune one silently by nudging his elbow and gesturing to the box. He shook his head no.

"I can show you better than I can tell you." He smiled, but not the same innocent smile he smiled all day. This time, it was tinged with pride by the way the corners of his mouth curled up, and the way his eye lids narrowed, only partially showing his dark black iris'.

"I want to see," Tessa said quietly. "Before the end of the day please?" She asked sweetly.

"Alright." Rune turned into the furthest right lane and downshifted from third to first gear. "Only if you show me what you're good at." He exited the freeway and slowed to a complete stop at the intersection. Then made a left, and another right until they were parked in front of Mithril's center of operations for this mission, also known as, Tessa's house.

"Sure." Tessa said coolly, imitating Rune's now indifferent tone. "Care to come in?" Her voice returned to normal and she opened her door.

"Alright." Rune did the same.

He walked to the door leading into the complex and held it open for Tessa. _Oops, I forgot to bring my sunglasses. Oh well, Rache'll get over it. _Rune remembered. The elevator took too long to return to the bottom floor, so they took the stairs. The carpet was cheap cotton and it made Rune's feet slide, even in his K Swiss Ariakes; considered by many to provide the best grip on a shoe. Tessa skipped up the remainder of the stairs to reach the top, Rune on her heels. Tessa raised her hand to lightly tap on the wooden door, but was interrupted by a loud crash that came from the inside.

"Damn it Kurz. You blond-haired, cock-sucking, numb skull!" Mao shouted.

"Babe, it was just one picture," Kurz yelled in defense. Followed by another loud crash.

"Stay still," It sounded like Mao had calmed down, but there was a threat laced in her words. "Once I get my hands on you, your balls are mine!"

"They were always your babe, I was just waiting for you to claim your prize," Kurz murmured lower in volume. Rune could barely hear that through the door and chuckled. "I wont show anyone on board the ship...But Sousuke might get a kick out of it."

Rune's stood very still beside Tessa. _Damn. If I wasn't so afraid right now I'd find this excruciatingly hilarious. _His eyebrows twitched as they stood outside the war zone. Rune looked to his left to observe how Tessa had handled the potentially life threatening experience. She had her face in her palm and gently shook her head from side to side. Like she was used to this. _Wow. _Tessa eyed him for a second, and with a slight smirk bent over to retrieve the key that was hidden under the doormat. She let herself in, this time holding the door open for Rune.

Inside, Rune saw what looked like Tessa giving an innocent glance at the two people sitting on the couch. They were sweating and as far away from each other as the couch would allow. The German got up and tried, casually stride, to Rune. He flinched with every shift of weight to his right leg. Extending one arm with an open hand he said.

"Hi, I'm Kurz, Miss Melissa's friend." In his other hand he clenched what Rune assumed to be his taboo treasure, in a dead-man's grip after rigor mortis has fully set in.

"Rune," Rune answered. He tried to put the conversation that occurred two minutes earlier out of his head. Success.

"Take a seat Rune." Mao called over from the couch. She patted the cushion next to hers.

"I'm going to go change," Tessa said over her shoulder as she walked down the hall. "I'll be back in a few."

"So Rune, hows it been?" Melissa asked with genuine interest, leaning forward and propping her face on her hand. Then jostling around until she found a position on the couch that was comfortable.

"Cool," He answered. Rune tried to keep his eyes from wandering, examining her attractive frame. Failure this time. _Her boobs are fucking huge._ He turned his head to nonchalantly look down the hallway. _What's wrong with me. These damn teenage hormones causing me to act all perverse. _He winced. _What if I'm not acting?_

"Are you alright?" Mao leaned toward Rune. Her breasts pushing down on her loose tank top exposing some cleavage.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Rune asked, hiding the guilt in his voice. He looked Mao in the face then his eyes drifted down, and back up again. _Shit._

"Back up before he goes into cardiac arrest sis," Kurz stifled a low perverted chuckle.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Melissa continued with the questions. Rune catch a break. She made her voice sound like honey.

"No." Rune closed his eyes, focusing on keeping his breathing steady. He awkwardly arose to stretch and tripped over his own two feet. Any other time, Rune would be perfectly able to catch himself before he hit the ground. Not now. Luckily, Kurz swiftly threw a pillow where his head would have collided with the ground.

Kurz laughed even harder. "This is too rich!" He bellowed. "Here, I don't even want it anymore." He threw the picture to Mao, but it fluttered in the air and landed in front of Rune.

Rune picked it up. His eyes were wide again. He only looked at the picture of Mao in the shower once and threw it away. Anywhere but in front of him. Rune scrambled to his feet. By now everyone in Tokyo could hear Kurz's laughter.

"Kurz you ass." Melissa brandished a wooden mallet nearly twice her size and slammed it into the top of Kurz's skull, incapacitating him completely. She directed looked at Rune next.

"I...I...I d-d-didn't m-m-mean t-t-to..." Rune stuttered watching the slender Chinese woman near him. Her grip had loosened on the mallet, and let the shaft fall to the floor. He exhaled deeply and touched a finger to his nose. He looked at it. The blood on his hand was his.

"Here," Mao tossed a pack of tissue at Rune.

He caught it and took a few pieces for his nose, then threw if back to her. "Thank you," He treated his nose, watching Mao for any sign of irritation. Then thought of an important question. _Where the hell did she get that mallet?_

"Okay, I'm done!" Tessa emerged from her bedroom door. She was wearing a black ruffled mini skirt and a red halter top that just about caused Rune to drool a river. Had he not been scared for his life, he probably would've. Tessa noticed the unconscious Kurz slumped on the couch. "Do I ask or..."

"Wow" Rune mouthed. Breathlessly.

"Nope," Mao interrupted. "You look nice Tessa. A little emo, but nice."

"Thanks?" Tessa nodded her head. "Are you ready Rune?"

"Yeah, let's roll." Rune let Tessa lead the way to the door. Mao followed them.

"Tessa, I need to talk to Rune for a sec." Mao lightly placed a hand on his shoulder. "He'll meet you downstairs."

"Here, take the keys." Rune dropped the keys to his new favorite car in Tessa's hand. "I'll be down in a minute." He forced a smile as she left. Then returned to his frozen state of shock that he would probably end up like that stupid blond guy.

Mao laughed. "Rune, about what happened earlier," She scratched her head. "It's okay, really." For a second, she grinned. "It's actually nice to know I've still got it." She admitted. "Don't be afraid, at least not right now. I won't punish your for going through _those _changes. It's natural."

"Huh?!" Rune blushed.

"You know. Thinking with this," Mao pointed to the center of Rune's pelvis. "instead of this." She knocked her knuckles his forehead. "If you wanna talk I'm all ears. But this is pretty awkward for you huh."

Rune was silent, blood still rushing to his face.

"Yeah, I was right." Mao shrugged and leaned backward on the door. "Tessa likes to ice skate just so you know. You're free to go now." She moved out of the way and walked back to the living room.

"Thank you. Sincerely." Rune said and closed the door behind him on his way down to meet Tessa.


End file.
